Itsudemo Sagashite Shimau
by Kimie Schiffer
Summary: Eles estudam em Konoha Boarding School. Um internato. Demoraram muitos anos para se cruzarem e chega a data da separação. Será que a única coisa lhes restaria seria a solidão? Primeira FanFic SasuHina.
1. Percepção

**- Itsudemo sagashite shimau  
**_Eu sempre acabo procurando  
_**- Dokka ni kimi no egao wo  
**_Seu sorriso em algum lugar_

**Fanfic:** Itsudemo Sagashite Shimau,  
**Autora:** Kimie, ou seja, eu.  
**Gênero:** Romance, Drama, Fluffy. Possível Hentai.  
**Classificação:** 14+  
**Direitos autorais, créditos:** ¹ Naruto, Sasuke e afins não pertencem. E sim ao Tio Kishi. Ainda bem, por que se pertencesse a mim não seria tão bom. ² Algumas das frases usadas podem não ser minhas, porem alteradas.  
**Avisos, tchuns e pans: **¹ Não irei postar todos os dias, mas irei tentar o mais frequentemente possivel. ² Os clubes escolhidos por cada personagem, alguns foram aleatórios. A presença e grande importância do clube de tiro ao alvo com Arco e Flechas foi graças a uma grande admiração da escritora. Espero que não se incomodem com esses fatos. ³ Ao longo da fic pode ocorrer a mudança da classificação, de acordo com a presença ou não de Hentai.  
**Sinopse:** Eles estudam em Konoha Boarding School. Um internato, onde eles só podem voltar para suas devidas casas nos finais de semana. E mesmo tanto tempo estudando no mesmo ambiente, demoraram muitos anos para se cruzarem. Tantos anos desperdiçados, até se 'conhecerem'. Poucas são as vezes que aproveitaram os dias juntos. Mas poucas suficientes para que passassem a nutrir um sentimento desconhecido. E suficientes para sentirem saudades após a partida da Hyuuga. Chegada a data da separação. Será que a única coisa lhes restaria seria a solidão?

* * *

_**Percepção  
**__Ato, efeito ou faculdade de perceber._

_Nada se compara ao verão sufocante de Tóquio. O asfalto parece que vai derreter, os cintilantes arranha-céus a distância e os exagerados ares condicionados frios das lojas e do metrô onde Hinata estava agora. Tinha ido até outra cidade com Neji para comprar um presente decente e coisas para festa surpresa de Hanabi. Seu aniversário era no dia seguinte, porém seria uma segunda-feira. Ambos, assim como todos os alunos de Konoha Boarding School, só voltariam para casa nos finais de semana. Estavam de férias que acabariam justamente no dia do aniversário da pequena irmã de Hinata. E queriam fazer algo 'interessante', como Neji preferia dizer, para Hanabi. Ele não queria demonstrar, mas eu sabia que estava animado com aquilo. E acredite que poucas vezes ele ficava animado com alguma coisa.  
- Finalmente você chegou! – Hanabi reclamou, quando eu cheguei na casa de uma amiga dela, para buscá-la. Neji continuou o caminho até a casa para terminar os preparativos para a surpresa.  
- Gomenasai, Hanabi-chan. Tive que ir com Neji a um lugar. Vamos?  
- Claro... Porque Neji não veio? – Perguntou, após despedir-se da amiga e sair da casa.  
- Ele tinha algumas coisas para fazer, mas ele já deve estar em casa.  
- Vocês vão para o colégio amanhã... Não é? – Ela questionou, sem disfarçar a tristeza.  
- Sim. – Após a resposta, ambas preferiram adotar o silêncio.  
Continuaram andando até chegar a casa. Hinata abriu a porta, dizendo um simples: "Surpresa" E foi o suficiente para que a expressão da pequena mudasse para uma súbita felicidade e, é claro, surpresa. Neji lhe lançou um sorriso de lado e pronunciou: "Feliz Aniversário, Hanabi." Depois que ela se aproximou. Nosso pai apenas lhe entregou o presente, indiferente. No pequeno bilhete que o acompanhava já devia dizer o suficiente. Era tudo muito pacífico e não tão normal como nas outras famílias. Mas era desse jeitinho que eles gostavam e era dessa família que Hinata sentia falta nos dias entediantes de aulas._

* * *

Andava pelos corredores do grande prédio, seguindo o novo inspetor da escola. Lembrava-se dos fatos ocorridos no dia anterior, no aniversário da irmã. E por incrivel que pareça, já sentia saudade de todo aquele clima pacífico e confortável.

- Você tem uma nova companheira de quarto. – Ele disse ao lhe entregar um papel e abrir a porta do mesmo quarto em que havia ficado durante três anos consecutivos. Era um quarto pequeno, mas confortável suficiente para que a morena não tivesse o que reclamar.

- Uh... Obrigada. – Agradeceu e deu um passo, antes que uma garota de cabelos róseos parasse a sua frente.

- Olá! Sou Haruno Sakura. Sua nova companheira de quarto. – Ela se apresentou social e alegremente, com um gigantesco sorriso no rosto meio corado.

- B-Bom dia, Haruno-san... Sou Hinata Hyuuga. – Retribuiu o sorriso.

- Sakura-chan. Me chame de Sakura, Hinata-chan. – Censurou a nova amiga. - Esse quarto é tão pequeno... Mas tanto faz, né.

- H-Hai... Você é nova na escola, Sakura-chan? – Hinata perguntou, colocando a mochila sobre a cama e a abrindo. Lembrava dela de algum lugar, mas era uma vaga lembrança.

- Na verdade não. Só que tive alguns problemas com minha companheira de quarto.

- Q-Que tipo de problemas? - Prolongou o assunto, tirando as roupas dali e botando no armário. A outra sentou na sua devida cama e começou.

- Aquela porca gosta do mesmo garoto que eu. Ela não percebe que nunca teria chances com ele. E outra... Ela sempre foi melhor no clube de floricultura que eu. E esse ano eu decidi mudar para o clube de musica e ela decidiu fazer o mesmo. Dá pra acreditar? Um absurdo... Mas tudo bem, e tem ma... – Ela tagarelava irritada.

- Clube de música? – Parou de arrumar o armário, virando-se para ela e a interrompendo. Já que estavam no segundo ano, era obrigatória a escolha de dois clubes 'esportivos'.

- Sim, por quê? – Parecia confusa.

- Sou a pianista.

- Jura?! – Segurou sua mão, e Hinata pode perceber que seus olhos verdes brilhavam. – Eu quero cantar no festival! Será que você consegue me ajudar, Hinata-chan? Eu faço clube de floricultura, mas quero ser a melhor no clube de música!

- Ahh... N-Não sei, S-Sakura-chan. Posso tentar...

- Obrigada! – Ela gritou saltitante. Soltou as mãos de Hinata, jogando os braços a sua volta e lhe abraçando. E então o sinal tocou. Soltaram-se e pegaram seus cadernos, já abrindo a porta.

- Etto... S-Sua primeira aula é de q-que, Sa-Sakura-chan?

- Hm, me deixa ver. – Pediu pegando um papel dentro do caderno, que dizia os horários e as matérias que deveriam assistir, sem parar de andar.

– Biologia.

- A minha também... – Disse, olhando para o seu.

- Que ótimo! Vou poder ter aula com a minha mais nova amiga e o amor da minha vida! – Comentou, mais animada ainda.

- O-O garoto que você gosta é da nossa sala?

- Sim! – Ela disse. – Sou uma das representantes do fã-clube de Uchiha Sasuke. – Ela explicou parecendo orgulhosa de si, fazendo Hinata se lembrar de ter estudado com ela, pelo menos, durante quatro anos. Era inacreditável não se lembrar dela. Talvez porque achasse um tanto quanto... Inútil algo como um 'fã-clube'. Perca de tempo, melhor dizendo.

- Ei, testuda! – Após entrarem na sala, a voz feminina no fundo da sala chamou. Ambas olharam na direção e lá estava uma garota de cabelos longos e loiros, com um sorriso convencido nos lábios.

- O que é, porca? – Sakura praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

- Ficou sabendo? Vou sair do clube de floricultura, me tornar uma líder de torcida e ficar mais perto do Sasuke-kun. – Ela cochichou alegremente ao chegar mais próxima das duas.

- Eu vou te matar! – Sakura afirmou depois de uma expressão de surpresa que logo se transformou em um olhar mortal e ameaçador. Além da raiva, sentia-se mal por não ter pensado naquilo antes. Pulou sobre Ino e começaram a 'briga'. Foi uma seqüência de tapas, puxões de cabelo e pontapés.

- P-Parem com isso! – Hinata implorava.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo, garota? – Karin, a representante da classe e amiga de Ino, perguntou. Puxando Sakura pelo cabelo e levantando-a de cima da amiga. A ruiva também fazia parte do fã-clube do Uchiha.

- Aii! Me solta! – Sakura gritava, com a mão na cabeça, tentando libertar-se de Karin.

- Até quando vão continuar com essa disputa ridícula pelo meu Sasuke-kun?

- Sakura-chan! – Hinata 'berrou' ao ver que as lágrimas já começavam a rolar pelo seu rosto. Tentou tirar Sakura dali, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi um tapa, que a fez cair sentada, quase sobre os pés de alguém.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Karin? – Sasuke, atrás de Hinata, ordenou lançando um olhar de censura para as outras. Na mesma hora Karin soltou Sakura e sentou em seu devido lugar. Sakura se levantou e Ino fez o mesmo. A morena levantou com a ajuda de Kiba, que havia chegado à sala junto de Sasuke.

- Sente-se, Hinata... A professora já vai chegar. – Kiba pediu, sorrindo para ela. – Está tudo bem?

- Ahh... Sim... Obrigada, Kiba-kun. – Agradeceu, e sentou na cadeira, como Ino e Sakura fizeram após ajeitarem-se. Ele esperou que ela estivesse bem acomodada para voltar ao seu lugar. Encarou Sasuke, que já estava sentado no fundo da sala, perguntando-se por que ele tinha tanta autoridade entre as garotas daquela turma. Sasuke era capitão do clube de basquete e representante da turma, mas nada além disso. Pelo menos era assim que Hinata o via. Sentia-se deslocada, passou tanto tempo com eles e nunca percebeu nada daquilo.

- Bom dia, alunos. Parecem bem agitados. – A professora Shizune disse, entrando na sala. – Vamos começar a aula.

- Bom dia! – O garoto loiro, a quem Hinata acreditava nutrir um amor não correspondido, gritou ao entrar na sala. Talvez todo tempo perdido o observando... Tenha atrapalhado a sua percepção. De perceber o que acontecia ao seu redor.

- Atrasado no primeiro dia, Naruto? – Shikamaru, capitão do clube de Xadrez, comentou. Arrancando risadas de todos da sala.

* * *

**N/A:** Fim do primeiro capitulo.  
Sei que esse lixão ficou bem tenso. E não deu pra fazer muita coisa e nem descrever tudo, porque primeiro tinha que explicar quem era quem e talz. Mas espero que gostem e que o próximo capitulo seja um pouquinho melhor, né. '  
Eu já vou postar o segundo capitulo por já ter postado essa fic em outros sites e talz. Mas os próximos vão ser sincronizados ao outros sites, normalmente de dois em dois dias.


	2. Desorientada

**Capitulo 2**

**

* * *

  
**

**Desorientada  
**_Falta de orientação. Confusa, desnorteada._

_- Ficou sabendo que o time da nossa escola 'inimiga' perdeu o último jogo? – Kiba perguntou, andando um pouco atrás de Sasuke e chutando a bola de futebol pelos corredores.  
- Faz diferença? – Respondeu, usando outra pergunta, e continuou olhando para o pátio, pelas grandes janelas dos corredores.  
- Até quando vai continuar sen... – Interrompeu a fala ao ver Sasuke parar em frente à porta do laboratório. – O que...? Hinata! – Reconheceu a menina assim que chegou ao lado de Sasuke e ela caiu sobre os pés do mesmo.  
- Levante-a. – Sasuke murmurou para ele. – O que você pensa que está fazendo, Karin? – Disse, lançando um olhar de censura e ameaçador para o grupo de garotas que fazia uma algazarra na sua sala.  
- S-S-Sasuke-kun... – Karin gaguejou em um tom baixo, quase imperceptível e desistiu de falar ao perceber que o olhar dele passava de ameaçador para assassino. Soltou Sakura e foi para seu lugar, em silêncio. As outras duas fizeram o mesmo, enquanto Hinata se levantava com a ajuda de Kiba.  
- Sente-se, Hinata... A professora já vai chegar. – Sasuke ouviu Kiba conversando com a morena, antes de começar a andar em direção à uma das ultimas cadeiras. – Está tudo bem?  
- Ahh... S-Sim... Obrigada, Kiba-kun. – Ela respondia encabulada.  
Enquanto Kiba vinha à sua direção, para sentar em uma das ultimas cadeiras também, percebeu que Hinata lhe encarava. Ela parecia confusa, desorientada._

_

* * *

  
_

- Sasuke, Sasuke! – Naruto gritava para o moreno, que já estava com dor de cabeça, enquanto dava vários pulos alegres.  
- O que é? – Perguntou, dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche.  
- Eu falei com a Sakura-chan! – Comentou, com os olhos brilhantes. – E ela estava do lado da Hinata e tals... – Disse, fazendo com que os olhos de Sasuke, automaticamente, encarassem a Hyuuga que estava sentada na mesma mesa que o primo e outras pessoas. - Mas então, eu falei com ela!  
- ... – Deixou que o amigo falasse, enquanto encarava Hinata que não demorou muito para lhe desviar o olhar.  
- ... Ela entrou pro grupo de música, sabia? – Ele continuava tagarelando. – Ei, você ta me ouvindo, teme?  
- Estou, Naruto. – Respondeu e finalmente olhou para ele por alguns instantes, antes de pegar seu suco e levantar da cadeira do refeitório.  
- Aonde você vai?  
- Lá fora. Preciso de ar.  
- Não tem ar o suficiente aqui? – Naruto perguntou incrédulo.  
- Idiota. – Insultou-o, perplexo com tamanha ignorância.

* * *

- Vamos sentar aonde, Hinata? – A dona dos cabelos róseos perguntou, após pegar sua bandeja de comida, que só tinha um suco e uma maçã.  
- Podemos sentar com Neji-kun, Shino-Kun e Kiba-kun... – Lhe deu uma de suas melhores opções, pegando uma bandeja com um prato de salada com frango grelhado, um molho e um suco.  
- Neji? O capitão do clube de futebol americano? – Sua expressão de surpresa fez a morena rir. – Por que está rindo?  
- N-Nada... Neji-kun é meu primo. – Explicou.  
- Seu primo? – Perguntou espantada. - Hinata você é muito sortuda! – Afirmou, arrancando mais uma risada abafada da Hyuuga e ambas andaram em direção à eles. Nunca pensou que alguém consideraria seus amigos populares como o grupo do terceiro ano, como Uchiha Itachi e Deidara, ou dos capitães dos clubes mais importantes, como Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, entre outros que causavam desmaios e gritos histéricos a maioria das garotas do colégio. Mesmo Neji sendo um dos capitães, nunca usou desse fato para humilhar as outras pessoas.

E sempre pensou que isso não era nada de tão surpreendedor, a amizade deles era realmente importante, mas diferente da importância que Sakura se referia. Hinata sentou à mesa ao lado de Neji e a amiga ao lado de Kiba, mesmo que Sakura quisesse trocar de lugar. Antes somente os três estavam ali. O Inuzuka e o Aburame sempre sentavam com o Hyuuga por serem do mesmo clube e achar isso o certo, Neji não fazia tanta questão... Preferia ficar sozinho, mas nunca conseguia.  
- Hinata, vai almoçar com a gente hoje? – Tenten perguntou ao sentar ao seu outro lado. Ela era vice-capitã do clube de tiro ao alvo com arco e flecha e amiga de infância de Neji, que costumava ir à casa dos Hyuuga nos finais de semana. Apenas Hinata sabia do amor que ela tinha pelo seu primo. Ela vinha seguida de Lee, que quase deixou sua bandeja cair ao ver Sakura sentada na mesma mesa que eles costumavam lanchar, já que desde o primeiro dia que a vira se declarava "apaixonado".  
- Hai. – A morena respondeu e lhe lançou um sorriso para a amiga.  
- Sakura-chan! – Lee gritou, com seus olhos brilhando.  
- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Sakura perguntou confusa fazendo todos, obviamente, exceto Neji, darem uma risada antes de Tenten explicar.  
- Lee é do segundo ano também, e é o capitão do clube de Artes Marciais e atacante do clube de Futebol. – A mesa já estava lotada, fato que irritava Neji. Mas ele não tinha outra opção, se saísse dali seria seguido por, no mínimo, Tenten e Lee.  
"Parece que esse ano vai ser bem animado." Hinata pensou e sorriu para si mesma. Sorriso tal que se desmanchou aos seus olhos cruzarem com os de Uchiha Sasuke. Ele a encarava e ficou assim durante um tempo, antes que ela desviasse o olhar, envergonhada.  
- O que houve? – Neji perguntou, somente para ela, depois olhando para Sasuke.  
- N-Nada, Neji-kun. – Apressou-se a responder, voltando a comer sua salada.

* * *

Depois de um tempo o sinal, avisando o final do intervalo, tocou.  
- Hora do treino, pessoal. Vamos mostrar a força da juventude! – Lee disse sorridente, se referindo a Kiba e Shino. Levantou da cadeira e começou a se esticar e aquecer.  
- Ah... Agora eu tenho que ir pro clube de floricultura... – Sakura dizia, desanimada.  
- Hinata ainda não escolheu sua segunda opção de clube, não é? – Tenten perguntou, enquanto saiam do refeitório.  
- Não... – Respondeu encabulada.  
- Que tal assistir à uma aula de tiro ao alvo? Vai ser legal. Não é, Neji-kun? – Tenten perguntou para Neji, que também participava deste clube.  
- Tanto faz. – Respondeu indiferente, mantendo os passos constantes em direção à área de treinamento.  
- Argh, seu traumatizado. – Resmungou emburrada.  
Sakura foi para o campo onde o clube de Floricultura se reunia. Lee, Shino e Kiba seguiram para a grande sala de Artes Marciais. A área de treinamento era semelhante a uma casa, porém só tinha um andar e era toda branca. Dentro ficavam guardados todos os acessórios e arcos, do lado de fora os alvos bem distribuídos pelo campo, onde cada um mirava. Hinata permaneceu sentada embaixo de uma árvore, observando a aula deles. Todos pareciam calmos e concentrados. Talvez praticar com arco e flecha não seja tão estranho assim.  
- Hyuuga Hinata. – O inspetor chamou, ao sair de trás da árvore e assustar a jovem, enquanto observava uma palheta. – Desculpe. – Se desculpou ao olhá-la e ver que havia se encolhido com o pequeno susto. – A diretora está chamando você e Uchiha Sasuke para sala dela. Pode chamá-lo e ir lá, por favor?  
- A-Ah... Claro. – Afirmou, levantando e pegando dois papéis que ele lhe estendia.

- Ele deve estar nos fundos da área de treinamento.

- Hm. Tudo bem. – Sorriu para o homem e começou a andar, mesmo achando estranho o Uchiha estar ali tão perto. Entrou em um dos cômodos mais próximos e passou pelo extenso corredor, onde várias portas abertas levavam às salas onde alguns alunos se preparavam para a aula que estava prestes a começar. Deu mais alguns passos até chegar à uma porta de madeira, que arrastou até que abriu o suficiente para sua passagem. A porta levava ao pequeno campo dos fundos, onde somente ele estava ali.  
- _Uchiha-san_... – Murmurou. Ficou escondida atrás da porta observando-o, enquanto ele erguia o arco e mirava o alvo, sem deixar que nada que o Uchiha fizesse saísse despercebido. Não demorou muito para soltar a corda e em alguns segundos a flecha voar rapidamente em encontro ao centro do alvo. Ele se abaixou pegando mais uma flecha e a colocando no meio do arco. Posicionou-se novamente, mas dessa vez olhou para direção onde a garota estava. Fazendo-a congelar ao perceber.  
- Pretendia ficar escondida por quanto tempo? – Ele perguntou, voltando à olhar o alvo e soltando a corda em seguida, lançando a flecha que parou ao bater contra o centro do alvo, ao lado da flecha lançada anteriormente.  
- A-Ano... Uchiha-san... – Passou pela porta e a fechou. Depois de dar mais um passo para frente, parou com as mãos em frente ao peito, com toda certeza meu rosto devia estar corado, então não se atreveu a encará-lo. – E-Eu... Vim avisar que a diretora está te chamando! – Disse rapidamente tentando para evitar os gaguejos.  
- E porque estava escondida? – Questionou, indo em direção ao alvo para retirar as flechas.  
- V-Você... Parecia tão... Concentrado. – Demorou um pouco para responder, mas foi a pergunta mais sincera e sensata que chegou à sua mente.  
- Tem idéia do que a diretora quer? – Mais e mais perguntas. Agora ele já estava à sua frente, seu arco e flechas devidamente guardados. Conseguiu coragem para erguer o rosto, seus olhos cruzando com os olhos negros dele novamente.  
- E-Eu... E-Eu...

- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura vinha correndo na direção deles. – Ah... Hinata. O que está fazendo aqui?  
- Vamos. – Sasuke disse, ignorando Sakura e já dando alguns passos.  
- N-Nada, S-Sakura-chan... – Gaguejou ao perceber o olhar angustiado e curioso da companheira de quarto.  
- Estou indo. – Sasuke avisou, sem parar de andar.  
- Até mais, Sakura-chan. D-Desculpas... – Disse, antes de correr para alcançar o Uchiha.  
Não demorou muito para que atravessassem a escola até a sala da diretora, que ficava em um grande prédio. Ele bateu na porta, à espera de uma resposta que não demorou muito à chegar.  
- Entrem. – Ela disse, e ambos obedeceram ao entrar e parar em frente à sua espaçosa mesa. Tsunade era seu nome. Loira, com um corpo que agradava a muitos alunos dali, mas que botava medo em todos eles pelo seu jeito rigoroso e ameaçador. – Ah, vocês.  
- Uh... – Apenas afirmaram com a cabeça.  
- Hyuuga Hinata. – Ela repetiu o nome que leu, em uma das fichas distribuídas pela mesa. – Sabe... Eu tenho uma quantidade enorme de alunos nesta escola, e por incrível que possa parecer, 99.9% destes já estão decididos sobre seus clubes e assistindo suas devidas aulas. E mais incrível ainda! Esse 0.1%, que foi absurdamente arredondado, é apenas você e mais dois alunos, Hinata. Tais com quem eu já conversei e já estão escolhendo os seus. – Ela comentava, sem evitar o olhar reprovador.  
- G-Gomenasai, Tsu-Tsunade-sama...  
- Uchiha Sasuke. - Chamou, sem precisar olhar seu nome na ficha.  
- Hai?  
- Você é um dos meus melhores alunos... Não tem problemas com nenhuma matéria e se dá muito bem com seus clubes. Poderia tentar orientar Hinata para que ela escolha um clube o qual ela gosta e vá se dar bem? Sei que não irá atrapalhar você, mas caso não queria, tudo bem. Então pode fazer isso?  
- Claro. Posso ir? – Perguntou, sem tirar a expressão indiferente do rosto.  
- Obrigada. Pode. – Respondeu, então Sasuke saiu da sala e Hinata apenas o seguiu.  
- N-Ne, Uchiha-san, não precisa fazer isso.  
- Só estou obedecendo. Apenas me siga.

* * *

**N/A: **Desculpem por esta budega estar horrivel e pela demora para postá-la. ;-;  
Espero que gostem Ç.Ç' Reviews, plz _'


	3. Distração

**Capitulo 3**

_**Distração  
**__Estado em que a atenção está dividida. Descuido, desatenção._

_Foi um caminho um tanto longo, mas passou despercebido, pelo menos no ponto de vista dos dois, todo o tempo passado ali. Andaram por grande parte do colégio, principalmente nas partes onde os clubes se localizavam e onde os alunos estavam participando das aulas. Hinata se sentia um tanto estranha por estar sendo guiada pela escola, onde estudou durante muito tempo, e por um aluno, com quem estudou desde sua infância, porém nunca havia conversado. Mas nada disso e nenhum de seus pensamentos a impediu de desfrutar daquele momento, que foi passando de um constrangimento para um súbito conforto para ambos os lados. E por último se aproximaram do clube de Arco e Flechas. Agora havia poucos ali, a aula já havia terminado e todos se encaminhavam para as outras salas. Ele lhe entregou um arco e ela pegou, sem saber o que fazer ao certo. Esse estava sendo o único clube ao qual ele fez questão de lhe explicar mais detalhadamente e ainda lhe dar um tipo de 'aula', como se não tivesse dúvidas de que aquele era o melhor. Ela ergueu os braços, segurando o arco, um tanto sem jeito, na tentativa de imitar os movimentos que havia o visto fazer um tempo atrás. "Está errado" Ele disse, sem seu tom frio e arrogante, apenas lhe explicando, singelo. Estendeu as mãos, encostando-as uma em seu ombro e outra sobre a sua pequena mão que segurava o arco, desajeitada. "Assim." Disse, antes de auxiliá-la a ajustar-se e manter a posição certa. Ela respirava com um pouco de esforço, seu rosto estava corado e não conseguia se acostumar com toda aquela proximidade. Nem mesmo Sasuke sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, mas parecia simplesmente não conseguir mais impedir-se._ _"Respire fundo." Pediu e ela apenas obedeceu, tentando se acalmar, além de não saber por que ele estava agindo daquela forma, não sabia decifrar o turbilhão de sentimentos dentro de si. Soltou lentamente a mão dela. "Agora... Solte" Continuou mantendo a voz tranqüila. Ela apenas largou a corda e a flecha, que foi lançada em direção ao alvo e por muito pouco não acertou o centro. Nunca havia pensado... No quão bom poderia ser um clube escolar._

_

* * *

  
_

- _Sayonara ja nai to negatta (Eu só rezei para que você não estivesse dizendo "adeus")_ – Repetia, e logo após cantava aquela parte da música que estava escrevendo. Era um pouco tarde, e se aproximava o horário de todos irem dormir, mesmo que poucos realmente obedecessem esta regra. Estava sentada, embaixo de uma árvore, mais exatamente no pátio da escola, onde poucas pessoas conversavam e andavam por ali. Sakura havia lhe pedido para criar uma música para que pudesse cantar no próximo festival, então estava tentando dar o seu melhor por aquilo. Sentia-se culpada por fazer a 'amiga' triste ao vê-la com Sasuke, mesmo que não tivessem feito nada demais. Foram inúmeras as perguntas não respondidas após Hinata voltar ao quarto. A desculpa de "Foram ordens da Tsunade-sama" Não funcionaram tão bem quanto pensara. – Aitakute... Koi... Koishikute hanarete! _Aitakute koishikute hanarete. (Eu quero te ver, te amar e te deixar livre.)_ – Começou a animar-se, ao conseguir uma continuação e anotou no caderno que mantinha sobre as pernas.  
- Criando uma música? - A voz conhecida e inesperada perguntou.  
- A-Ah... Hai... Há qu-quanto tempo estava ai, U-Uchiha-san? – Perguntou, fechando o caderno rapidamente e o colocando no chão, junto ao mp4 que estava jogado ali. Olhou para ele, que estava parado ao seu lado, porém, em pé e encostado a mesma árvore e sem tirar as mãos do bolso.

- Faz algum tempo. - Ele disse e um silêncio se instalou ali. Não um silêncio constrangedor, pelo menos, não para Hinata. Estava confortável o suficiente ali e sabendo que ele estava ali... Parecia que tinha ficado ainda melhor. Mas afinal, o que ela estava pensando?  
- Ne, Uchiha-san... – Conseguiu coragem para chamá-lo depois de um tempo, olhando para longe onde podia ver as luzes dos quartos serem acesas, graças a escuridão que já tomava conta do local. Abraçou as pernas, trazendo-as para perto do corpo e sentia o ar gelado contra seu rosto. Estava bem frio ali.  
- Uh? – Não havia tom de surpresa nem confusão na sua voz.  
- Por que... Com tantos cursos extras... Você escolheu o tiro com arcos? – Perguntou. Era apenas uma curiosidade. Nunca entendeu bem por que ele, Neji e um grande grupo de alunos haviam decidido entrar naquele curso, só passou a entender o que eles sentiam depois da 'aula experimental' que havia tido com ele. Mas se não fosse aquela aula, jamais teria pensado em optar por aquele clube. Qual era o motivo dele?  
- Porque quando eu lanço uma flecha... É como se eu lançasse todos os meus problemas junto. Me acalma, de certa forma. – Ele explicou, sinceramente, antes de se contorcer um pouco e desencostar da árvore, virando-se para Hinata.  
- A-Ahh, Esta ficando tar... – Começava a dizer, se levantando e pegando suas coisas que estavam espalhadas por ali.  
- E você? – Ele perguntou, quando ela parou e o encarou. Sua voz era tranqüila, diferente do tom de voz que Uchiha Sasuke costumava, e costuma, usar com as pessoas. Talvez com quase todas pessoas, exceto ela.  
- Uh? – Questionou confusa. Estava meio distraída em seus pensamentos, estava cada vez mais difícil se concentrar nas perguntas feitas.  
- Por que escolheu a música?  
- Me acalma. – Disse, usando a resposta dele. E sorriu gentilmente, com as bochechas levemente coradas. E que aos olhos do Uchiha lhe deram um semblante angelical. – Minha mãe quem me ensinou a tocar piano.

- E porque você não canta em nenhum festival? Sua voz é bonita. – Deixou que as palavras escapassem.  
- O-O-Obrigada... U-Uchiha-san. – Agradeceu, sem resistir em desviar o olhar.  
- Hm, voltou.  
- O que? – Olhou para ele com o rosto mais corado que nunca e ele a encarava.  
- A gaguejar... Achei que tinha parado. – Respondeu, já se virando para ir embora. Toda aquela confusão que ela estava causando nele, tanto por dentro quanto por fora, estava lhe deixando constrangido. Não se sentia normal quando estava confuso, normalmente ele deixava as pessoas confusas e não era ele o confundido. Mal sabia ele que ela sentia o mesmo.  
- Não... Eu acho que me acostumei. – Confessou, fitando as costas dele.  
- Acostumou...? – Perguntou, parando de andar.  
- A conversar com você, Uchiha-san. – Explicou, desviando o olhar novamente mesmo que ele não a encarasse.  
- Me chame de Sasuke. – Ele pediu e voltou a andar. – Melhor se apressar. O inspetor não vai gostar de te ver aqui fora tão tarde.  
- B-Boa noite, Sasuke-san... – Disse, seguindo seu conselho. Pegou o resto de suas coisas e começou a correr em direção ao prédio onde ficava seu quarto.

* * *

**Uma semana depois.**

_- Hajimete koi wo shitanda nanimoka mo kagayaite ita Sukoshi no jikan de sae mo issho ni toki wo kisandeita (Quando me apaixonei pela primeira vez, o mundo ficou radiante. Mesmo sabendo que não durou muito, eu guardei isso no meu peito.) _– Cantava com sua voz melodiosa. Continuou deslizando os delicados dedos pelas teclas do grande piano preto, que estava no canto esquerdo do palco. E apenas aquela parte do palco estava iluminada. Pareceu não perceber, nem ouvir seus passos se aproximando. Nem ele mesmo percebia o que estava fazendo. Na verdade estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil raciocinar quando ela estivesse por perto.

-_ Katanarabe shashin demo toritaina ano hi wa mou konai (Eu poderia tirar um foto de nós, lado a lado, mas esse dia nunca chegára para mim.) _– Ela terminou de cantar, tirando as mãos do piano e apoiando-as sobre as pernas. Já era tarde, ele já estava atrás dela com as mãos no bolso, como de costume.  
- Por que você nunca canta no festival? – Ele insistiu com a pergunta.  
- Ah! – Ela soltou um grito de surpresa que foi rapidamente abafado pelas duas mãos. – Sasuke-san!  
- Desculpe. – Disse, ao ouvir seu tom de repreensão.  
- Ahh... T-Tudo bem... Eu só me assustei. – Explicou. – Você não devia estar treinando?  
- Me expulsando?  
- N-Não! – Moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro para enfatizar a negação, o que o Uchiha achava engraçado. Sasuke fez um gesto insinuando sentar ao lado dela, em frente ao piano, e ela assentiu timidamente. Sentou ali e apertou uma tecla qualquer. – Não respondeu minha pergunta.  
- Eu... Tenho vergonha. Não conseguiria cantar em público. Nem conseguiria ter cantado se soubesse que estava aqui.  
- Que bom que sou silencioso. – Comentou, sinceramente. O que a fez dar uma leve risada. Tocou mais uma tecla do piano. – É difícil tocar?  
- Uh... Mais ou menos. – Disse, deslizando a mão pelas teclas mais uma vez. No começo ela pareceu meio surpresa e hesitante devido ao seu súbito interesse. Como estava virando costume atualmente, ele também estava surpreso. Mas não demorou muito para que ela se sentisse mais confortável e segura para lhe ensinar sobre como tocar piano _um pouco _melhor já que, mesmo ela dizendo o contrário, ele não parecia ter tanto talento assim.  
- Então você aceita. – Comentou, enquanto tentava imitar os gestos dela, tocando o piano e resistia para não se distrair e entender.

- Aceito o que? – Perguntou, o olhando confusa.  
- Estou aprendendo a tocar piano. Então você vai aprender tiro ao alvo comigo.  
- C-Como?  
- Uma troca justa.  
- Mas... Uchiha-san...  
- Sasuke. – A repreendeu, parando de tocar e a encarando.  
- Ah… Hai, Sasuke-san.  
- Justa. – Disse, e tentou fazer a expressão mais suplicante possível, e acredite... Isso, para ele, era mais difícil do que parece, já que nunca havia feito coisas do tipo antes.  
- Hm... T-Tudo bem... – Cedeu, não conseguindo resistir. Ele levantou, rapidamente, ao ouvir o barulho da grande porta do auditório se abrir, e se escondeu atrás da cortina vermelha que escondia os fundos do palco.  
- Ei! Hinata!  
- N-Na... Naruto-kun...? – Perguntou ao reconhecer o garoto.  
- Oi... Você viu o Sasuke por aí? Disseram que o viram entrar aqui.  
- Hm... N-Não sei dizer... – Desviou o olhar. Mentir era uma das coisas que não sabia fazer direito.  
- Ah, obrigada, Hinata. – Agradeceu e fechou a porta apressadamente. Não era tão difícil assim enganar o Uzumaki. Ninguém da escola, além dos dois, sabia sobre as conversas repentinas e 'aulas' entre o Uchiha e a Hyuuga.  
- Não posso fugir nem por um minuto. – Sasuke resmungou, voltando a sua postura e expressão fria. A qual não agradava muito Hinata, mas com que se acostumava com o tempo. Já estava feliz por conhecer o verdadeiro Sasuke por trás daquela mascara de escuridão e frieza. – Até.  
- Até mais, Sasuke-san. – Sorriu para ele e o observou andar em direção à saída dos fundos.

* * *

**Fim do Capitulo 3  
**Tentei não fugir muito do tema e não perder o foco .-.  
_Espero nao ter estragado a personalidade perfeita e gamante do Sasuke Dlç T-T  
Enfim, a parte que acelerei para 1 semana mais tarde, foi porque não queria continuar enrolando mais ainda a fanfic. Porque se não iria gastar um capitulo inteiro descrevendo momentos um tanto 'insignificantes', pelo menos, no meu ponto de vista. E teria aquele momento clichê da nossa queridinha rosinha /irônica' perguntando altas coisas para Hinata u_ú Mas vou fazer melhor no próximo capítulo. u.u_

_E desculpem a demora para post NOVAMENTE. ._. qqq  
_


	4. Preocupação

**Capitulo 4  
_Preocupação_  
**_Inquietação, apreensão. Idéia fixa que perturba a mente._

**Hinata's POV  
**_Passei as semanas anteriores um pouco confusa. Dediquei metade, ou mais, do que já havia vivido amando a mesma pessoa, admirando a mesma pessoa. A qual jamais sequer olhou para mim como alguém além de uma simples amiga. Mas agora... Tudo estava confuso. Já não dedicava todo meu tempo pensando nele, não ficava todo o tempo procurando saber o que ele fazia. Já estava se tornando difícil acreditar que aquele amor não correspondido teria algum futuro. Mas não era por parte dele que eu estava confusa, era por mim. Já fazia algum tempo que as perguntas de Sakura, curiosidades de Ino e ameaças de Karin se tornaram mais freqüentes. E estava cada vez mais complicado esconder aquilo delas. Nunca fui boa quando o assunto é mentira. Mas depois que passei a 'conversar', 'treinar' e me 'encontrar' escondido com Sasuke... As mentiras passaram a ser mais do que necessárias. Talvez eu pudesse me acostumar a mentir, não é? Não só para o bem dele, mas para o meu também. Tudo parecia bem, normal... Mas, não podia acontecer, eu não queria sofrer novamente. Passei tantos anos apaixonada por Naruto e não sendo correspondia... Não poderia admitir sofrer novamente, mas agora... Por amar Sasuke. "Não posso, não quero." Pelo menos, era o que eu tentava me convencer._

**Sasuke's POV  
**_Talvez Itachi tenha razão. Eu devo ter perdido meu sexto sentido, se é que cheguei a ter um algum dia. Nem mesmo Naruto sabia o que acontecia, mas não sabia por ser um idiota e não perceber o que acontecia ao redor... Já que foram inúmeras às vezes em que me viu no auditório com Hinata._

_Ainda não conseguia entender o por quê de Itachi ter descoberto tudo e não ter espalhado pelos quatro cantos da escola. Talvez fosse algo inútil, relevante e nada importante o suficiente para virar fofoca... Ou apenas estivesse fazendo algo tão errado e ele esperasse que eu realmente acabasse mal no final. Ou ele só esteja preocupado pelo irmão estar louco... Tudo bem, isto não poderia ser. Mas não importava, de qualquer forma. Em momento algum fui alguém que se esforçaria para aprender algo como tocar piano, jamais pensei que iria voltar a sorrir e nunca pensei... Que gostaria de passar tanto tempo com a mesma pessoa. Passei tanto tempo acostumado com a escuridão, não conseguia acreditar que podia me libertar da escuridão apenas olhando para seus olhos perolados. Eu não queria admitir, eu não podia admitir. Seria ela quem me tiraria de toda solidão... E estava cada vez mais difícil ficar longe dela._

_

* * *

_

- Sa-Sasuke-kun! – Chamou sua atenção, usando o recente e admirado sufixo "_kun_" – Está prestando atenção?  
- Hãn? Claro. – Afirmou, desviando o olhar dela para observar o grande piano, pousando as mãos sobre ele e depois tocando em algumas das teclas que ressoaram ao que a Hyuuga havia tocado anteriormente.  
- Muito Bom... – Disse, diminuindo o tom até chegar o final da pequena frase. O celular tocava em harmonia o sinal, o que indicava o fim do intervalo. Este é o momento que vinha se repetindo durante essas semanas: Sasuke voltaria ao seu modo frio e obscuro e iria para o clube de basquete enquanto Hinata permaneceria ali, à espera da aula de música e nos inacabáveis interrogatórios de Sakura.  
- Até mais. – O moreno disse como de costume e sorriu. Sorriso que foi se desmanchando na medida em que se levantava e se distanciava dela, indo em direção à porta.

- Até mais, Sasuke-kun... – Disse em um tom baixo e tristonho, antes dele sair e fechar a porta atrás de si. De alguma forma aquilo conseguiu fazer com que ele sorrisse novamente. Não ficou feliz pela tristeza dela, mas porque aquilo – de algum modo – significava que a companhia dele a agradava.  
- Te achei! – Naruto gritou, tirando o capitão de seus devaneios.  
- Porque, ao invés de ficar me perturbando, não vai procurar Sakura? - Perguntou, sem parar de andar em direção ao campo.  
- Porque a Sakura-chan não é capitã do time e nem está atrasada. Ei, ei. Porque a Sakura-chan não é do time? – Questionou emburrado, enquanto seguia o moreno.  
- Porque nós somos um time de basquete masculino. Até que você comprove que a Sakura não é mulher, não podemos botá-la no time. – Respondeu um tanto irônico.  
- Teme!  
- Idiota. – Disse, antes de abrir a grande porta e entrar na quadra de basquete.

* * *

Continuou sentada ali, em frente ao piano. E não demorou muito para que sua cabeça começasse a doer. Já fazia algum tempo que este tipo de coisa acontecia. Tudo ao seu redor parecia girar.  
- Ei Hyuuga! – A voz ecoou na sua cabeça, parecia furiosa. Fechou os olhos com força e tampou os ouvido para abafar qualquer som que pudesse atormentá-la. – Olhe para mim! – A mesma voz ordenou. Então Hinata sentiu seu braço ser puxado, enquanto as grandes unhas da mão feminina permaneciam encravadas na pele da Hyuuga. Logo seu corpo foi levantado e a mulher a jogou bruscamente contra a parede.

- K-Karin...? – Perguntou confusa. Sua visão estava embaçada, mas conseguiu reconhecer a silhueta da ruiva. – O que vo...  
- Eu vi o _meu_ Sasuke sair daqui! – A garota afirmou erguendo a mão, que pareceu se encaixar perfeitamente no pescoço da morena. Levantou-a um pouco, até que seus pés não tocassem mais o chão, apertando o pescoço da mesma.  
- E-Eu... – Tentou pronunciar algumas palavras, mas se tornava cada vez mais impossível respirar ou raciocinar. Levantou as mãos colocando-as sobre as da ruiva que a enforcava e tentou se soltar, em vão. – Ka...Rin... – Disse com uma voz suplicante e com algumas falhas.  
- Hinata! – Ouviu a voz conhecida de Sakura a chamar, sumindo lentamente em sua mente confusa. Não conseguia mais diferenciar o que acontecia ao seu redor, sua visão estava ainda pior, não saberia colocar em palavras o que sentia naquele momento. Apenas fechou os olhos e "_perdeu a consciência_" alguns segundos depois.

* * *

Pegou uma flecha qualquer, a posicionou no centro do arco, como um ato automático e de costume, sem tirar os olhos do alvo. Estava pensativo, tentava entender porque Hinata não havia chegado para aula ainda. Ela jamais havia faltado uma, a não ser na pior das hipóteses. "_O que houve... Hinata?_" Pensou confuso. Odiava quando se sentia confuso ou preocupado, não era algo de seu feitio. Sentia-se um idiota quando isto acontecia. Mas quando ela estava por perto esquecia-se de tudo aquilo e de qualquer outro problema que tivesse.  
- Neji! Neji! – Sakura gritou, indo em direção a área de treinamento onde ambos estavam.  
- Uhm...? – O Hyuuga abaixou o arco e olhou para ela que corria até ele com uma expressão desesperada e urgente.  
- A Hinata! Parece que a Karin brigou com ela! – Começou a dizer para Neji. Sasuke já havia jogado o arco em um canto qualquer quando a ouviu dizer "Hinata" em seu tom desamparado. Ele já dava alguns passos acelerados, saindo dali. – Ei, Sasuke-kun! Preciso falar com...

Já era tarde, o Uchiha agora corria em direção ao grande prédio onde se localizava a enfermaria. Local onde tinha praticamente tudo para que não fosse necessária a saída dos alunos da instituição. Entrou e correu até a pequena recepção, onde uma mulher loira e de aparência jovem o encarou sorridente. O rosto da mesma corou ao ver quem estava a sua frente, seus lábios se entreabriram reforçando sua expressão tímida e envergonhada.  
- Posso lhe ajudar? – Ofereceu, com a voz excessivamente melosa. Coisa que fez o estômago de Sasuke embrulhar.  
- Hyuuga Hinata. Onde está? – Perguntou, tentando não deixar transparecer a preocupação e manter a postura séria.  
- Está está... – Começou a dizer lentamente, enquanto digitava algo no teclado e observava o grande e – aparentemente – antigo monitor. Não se esforçou para esconder a mágoa por ele procurar outra mulher ao invés dela.  
"Irritante" Ele pensou, antes de se pronunciar.  
- Acho que se eu tivesse procurado ela de quarto em quarto já a teria encontrado. – Afirmou irônico e aborrecido por toda aquela 'lerdeza'  
- O último quarto à direita. – Ela informou temerosa, apontando para um dos corredores. Sasuke limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça e andar, um pouco apressado, até o quarto indicado pela mulher. Bateu de leve na porta, mesmo sabendo que não viria uma resposta. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.  
- _Hinata..._ – Pronunciou seu nome baixa e lentamente, enquanto encarava o rosto pálido da menina. A garota usava apenas um simples e humilde vestido branco, semelhante a uma 'camisola' sem muitos detalhes. Em seu pescoço ainda eram visíveis as marcas vermelhas dos dedos bruscos de Karin. Em seus braços ataduras escondiam possíveis machucados. Ela parecia mais frágil que o normal, mais carente de proteção que nunca. Amaldiçoava-se inúmeras vezes seguidas, tendo certeza que o estado dela era sua culpa. Se Karin havia provocado aquilo à Hyuuga... Era – definitivamente – culpa dele.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Pois é, pois é.

Não sei o que escrever aqui. Mas ai está o capitulo.

Faça uma autora feliz, REVIIIIIIIEEEEEEW *-* Q


	5. Lamentar

**Capitulo 5**__

_**Lamentar  
**__Manifestar dor, chorar, prantear. Afligir-se, magoar-se. _

_Olhava entediada, através do vidro da janela, a chuva que caia cada vez mais intensa. Tudo estaria perfeito se não soubesse que seu amado estava ocupado demais para ouvi-la, sua companheira de quarto não estava ali ou não tivesse que aturar uma loira insuportável que não parava de tagarelar. Comparado a voz de Ino, o barulho dos trovões era milhares de vezes melhor. Tudo bem, nada estava perfeito. Olhou para a garota que permanecia falando coisas inúteis e aleatórias._

_- Me diga, porque mesmo você está aqui? Brigou com a Karin? – Perguntou, já não aguentando mais ouvir aquela voz.  
- Parei de falar com ela. Não quero ser contada como cúmplice dela, se não meu Sasuke jamais olharia para mim. - Ino respondeu, indiferente.  
- Seu?  
- Sim, meu. E estou aqui para lhe fazer companhia, oras. Parece que Sasuke-kun te abandonou. Então preciso ficar aqui.  
- Se você está aqui, é porque ele te abandonou também. – Sakura rebateu.  
- Claro que não!  
- Claro que sim, sua porca!  
- Cale a boca, sua tes... – Ino parou de falar assim que a luz acabou. Gritos histéricos passaram a ecoar pelos corredores, misturando-se com os das duas garotas._

_- SILÊNCIO! – Uma voz autoritária pronunciou em um tom absurdamente alto. Todas as garotas daquele andar abriram suas devidas portas e andaram até a inspetora. Somente uma vela, que a mesma segurava, iluminava o local. – Parece que graças à tempestade alguns prédios acabaram sem luz. Então mantenham a calma, a não ser que me queiram estressada. _

* * *

Sua cabeça doía cada vez mais com todos aqueles pensamentos. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Olhou para a garota mais uma vez. Seu pensamento mais perturbador era olhá-la e ver que parecia estar morta, se não fosse pelos vestígios de sua respiração tranquila. Os clarões de relâmpagos, que rasgavam o céu, iluminavam o quarto, apesar das janelas parcialmente fechadas. Os trovões, ecoando ao longe, pareciam chegar cada vez mais perto, enquanto a chuva desabava com força sobre o telhado. Fazia algum tempo que a energia havia acabado no local e uma gentil enfermeira trouxe uma vela para iluminar o pequeno quarto onde a garota descansava. A cada estrondo, Hinata parecia respirar com mais dificuldade. Contorcia-se entre os lençóis e seu rosto suava. Sasuke levantou no mesmo instante, indo em sua direção. Colocou uma das mãos sobre a testa quente da menina, quente o suficiente para ter certeza que ela estava com febre. Aproximou-se um pouco, e a respiração de Hinata se tornava mais lenta e calma.

- _Sasuke.._.- Entreabriu os lábios para pronunciar seu nome. De alguma forma, sabia que era ele. Ao ouvir a voz da garota ele – automaticamente – tirou a mãos de sua testa e deu um passo para trás.

- Hinata... – Ele a chamou.

A morena apertou os olhos com força, antes de abri-los lentamente. Já estava mais calma e o barulho os trovões, incrivelmente, passava despercebido. Um risco em seus pequenos lábios formou um singelo sorriso e seus olhos abriram, passando a encarar o menino. No rosto pálido, as bochechas agora coravam, lhe dando mais 'vida'.

- O q-que... – Ela começou a perguntar, mas as luzes acenderam, obrigando-a a fechar os olhos novamente.

- Parece que a energia voltou. – Explicou, colocando as mãos no bolso e voltando a sua postura séria.

- Olá. – A enfermeira disse, após entrar no cômodo sem se importar em bater na porta. – Acho melhor você ir agora, Uchiha-san. Está tarde.

- Claro. – Disse e afirmou com a cabeça. Olhou para Hinata e lhe lançou um sorriso. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Sasuke-kun. – Respondeu, antes que ele saísse com a enfermeira e fechasse a porta.

* * *

Já não chovia mais, o céu estava claro e limpo como se não tivesse chovido no dia anterior. Haviam lhe contado que Hinata já voltaria a assistir às aulas, sem muitos problemas. Mas não a procurou em momento algum. Passaram-se os três primeiros tempos, o recreio. E mesmo assim, não falou com ela. Nem mesmo um "_Oi_".

"_Aonde você se meteu agora?_" Ele começou a se perguntar.

- Sasuke-kun! – A ruiva, que corria em sua direção com os olhos brilhantes, gritou e tirou sua atenção. Ele parou de andar quando a mesma postou-se a sua frente, atrapalhando sua passagem. Sequer a encarou, apenas aguardou o momento que ela sairia da sua frente. Sentia vontade de esmagá-la, cortá-la em cubos ou espremer sua cabeça na parede até fazer um suco, não que alguém tivesse coragem ou vontade de beber um _Suco de Karin_. Surpreendeu-se com tamanha ousadia quando a garota se atreveu a erguer uma das mãos até sua bochecha. A menina quem ficou mais surpreendida quando um tapa atingiu sua mão, impedindo que seus seus dedos tocassem a pele do garoto que dizia amar.

- Suma daqui. – Foi o que se limitou a dizer, antes de dar uma pequena volta para continuar seu caminho. Queria chamá-la de coisas como "_Maldita_" para baixo, queria machucá-la muito mais do que com um simples tapa na mão. Mas tinha que se controlar. Pelo menos, por enquanto. Voltou a andar em direção à sala, e o que menos queria aconteceu.

- O que houve? Está bravo por causa daquela _coisinha_? – A ruiva indagou. Ela estava o seguindo, agora, coisa que o deixou mais irritado ainda.

- De quem você esta falando? – Parou de andar mais uma vez, contendo-se para não matá-la ali mesmo.

- Olha... Eu só fiz o que muitas outras queriam fazer. Se não fosse eu, cedo ou tarde alguma das suas 'fãs' iria fazer isso. – Ela disse. Apenas confirmando o que ele já esperava. Era tudo culpa dele, ele sabia.

- Eu disse para você sumir. – A expulsou, com a voz mais furiosa possível e voltou a andar. Seus passos mais longos e acelerados.

Logo chegou ao corredor que levava até a sala de aula, e lá estava ela. A menina abriu um sorriso quando o viu aproximar-se, desviando o olhar em um ato tímido e não conseguiu evitar que suas bochechas corassem, como de costume. Ela devia estar confusa já que não treinaram piano no intervalo ou não se encontraram nas aulas anteriores. Não queria fazer aquilo, não podia fazer aquilo. Mas o fez.

- _Sa_... – Hinata começou a dizer, mas não se deu ao trabalho de continuar quando ele passou a sua frente e entrou na sala, sem olhar para ela nem mesmo por um segundo. Por pouco não deixou que os livros caíssem no chão. Ficou parada algum tempo, apenas tentando entender porque ele havia feito aquilo. O que estava acontecendo afinal?

Entrou na sala e sentou no mesmo lugar de sempre. Ao lado de Sakura. Sua expressão de 'poucos amigos' não agradou nem um pouco Hinata. Se já não bastasse Sasuke, Sakura também estava com raiva dela? Será que Kiba e Shino também a odiavam? As últimas aulas passaram lentamente ao seu ver. Mas assim que o sinal tocou, andou o mais depressa possível para o quarto. Tentou expulsar da mente o pensamento que mesmo assim não teria paz o suficiente, já que não demoraria tanto para Sakura ir até lá.

Ficou sentada na cama, abraçando seu travesseiro. E depois de um curto período, a dona dos cabelos róseos entrou no quarto.

- Hinata! – A chamou, sem evitar a preocupação. Hinata levantou a cabeça, deixando que a 'amiga' visse seu estado. Os olhos já estavam vermelhos e inchados, e as lágrimas ainda rolavam pelo seu rosto. – O que...?

- O... O que... O que eu fiz de errado, Sakura-chan? – Perguntou entre as lágrimas, abaixando a cabeça mais uma vez, aos prantos.

- Por que está chorando? – Indagou novamente, sentando-se ao lado dela.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Bom, já irei postar o capitulo 6 de uma vez. Lá comentarei e responderei os reviews. .


	6. Desculpar

**Capitulo 6 **

**_Desculpar_**

_Atenuar a culpa de. Justificar-se, escusar-se. Perdoar, absolver._

_Foram poucas as palavras que a Hyuuga pronunciou em meio a tantas lágrimas. Mas Sakura conseguiu entender, mesmo que tentasse expulsar as hipóteses de sua amiga ter um caso com a pessoa por quem nutriu um amor platônico durante tanto tempo. Mesmo com as inúmeras palavras de consolo da Haruno, Hinata não parou de chorar. Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas em momento algum.  
- Hinata... – Começou, procurando as palavras certas para formular uma frase decente. – Eu sei que você gosta dele.  
- Eu... E-Eu não... – Ergueu a cabeça e, finalmente, encarou a amiga.  
- Você gosta. – A menina de cabelos róseos afirmou. – Não adianta você tentar mentir ou esconder. Eu não queria acreditar... Por que... Sasuke-kun sempre fez parte dos meus sonhos. Todos meus planos de vida o incluíam... Mas não adianta. Eu sei, você sabe. Qualquer um já conseguiu perceber. Ele não _gosta_ de mim...  
- Sa... Sakura-chan... – Tamanha a surpresa pelas palavras da Haruno, a morena já não chorava mais.  
- Não como _gosta_ de você. Então, por favor._ Por favor_... Aproveite o que eu não posso ter. – Suplicou. Em cada frase pronunciada, mais tristeza e súplicas.  
- V-Você...  
- Não desista. Afinal, não podemos deixar a Ino porca ou a vaca Karin ficar com o Sasuke-kun, não é? O que está esperando...? Vá logo. Ou vou ter que te arrastar até lá? – Sorriu, mesmo que uma lágrima não autorizada escorresse pela sua bochecha. Um sorriso de incentivo, encorajador. _

* * *

Corria, com toda a velocidade que lhe era permitida, pelos corredores. Já não sabia mais o que dizer, ou falar. Só precisava desabafar com ele, queria não ter que chorar sem saber o motivo. Estava decidida, iria obrigá-lo a lhe contar o que ela havia feito de tão errado. Parecia ridículo, mas se fosse para chorar pelo menos queria saber o porquê. Se aproximara da porta, quando a mesma foi aberta. Cambaleou para trás, quase caindo no chão.

- Ei, ei. Cuidado, Hinata. – Disse, segurando os braços da garota e a ajudando a se manter em pé.

- N-Naruto-kun! Desculpa... Eu...

- Tudo bem. Sasuke está lá dentro. – Explicou, soltando-a e sorrindo para a mesma. – Vou lá, não posso me atrasar pro treino. E vê se não deixa ele se atrasar muito, Hinata.

- C-Claro... – Respondeu, mas o loiro já estava um pouco distante e corria em uma velocidade absurda em direção ao campo. Fechou os olhos antes de respirar fundo, abrir a porta e dar um passo para dentro do quarto. Tinha certeza do que precisava fazer, apenas queria entender. Entenderia e nunca mais o perturbaria.

Respirou fundo novamente e abriu os olhos. Sasuke não parecia estar em nenhuma parte do quarto. Deu mais alguns passos, entrando no cômodo, a procura do moreno.

- Sasuke...? – O chamou. Seu tom já se tornava mais triste, lembrando-se da razão de estar ali.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Hinata? – A voz conhecida que vinha do banheiro perguntou em tom rude, tal que foi como uma facada contra o peito da menina.

- Sasuke, eu... E-Eu... Preciso falar com você! – Começou a dizer. – Eu... Queria entender... Saber por quê. – Se enrolou na procura das palavras, mas continuou, já que não recebeu resposta alguma.

- Não estou te entendendo. – Mentiu.

- Por que está fazendo isso? Por que está me ignorando...? Por que está... – Sua voz ficava com um tom cada vez mais triste. Não conseguiu terminar de responder.

- Eu sou assim... – Sasuke começou a dizer, mas sua voz foi sumindo após abrir a porta e ver as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto triste da Hyuuga. Aquilo o destruiu. Ela estava tão próxima, tão desprotegida... Tão...

- Go.... Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun... – Se desculpou, enterrando o rosto entre as mãos. Afinal, pelo que ela estava se desculpando? Ele era o culpado. Ele era o vilão que fazia a moçinha indefesa chorar. Não conseguiria... Não conseguiu. O moreno se amaldiçoou todas as vezes que conseguiu durante o pequeno percurso e os poucos passos que foram necessários até parar em frente à ela, que o encarou ao ouvir os passos se aproximando. Ele secava os cabelos com uma toalha que tinha um tom azul um tanto desbotado. Hinata reparou em cada um de seus movimentos, cada parte da barriga nua e bem definida do garoto a sua frente, que usava apenas outra toalha para cobrir a parte de baixo do corpo. Algo que parecia tão simples, talvez não fosse tão fácil como o planejado. Já não conseguia raciocinar tão bem sobre o porquê de estar ali. Sua decisão espetacular já não fazia mais sentido. Apenas sabia que estava sendo ridícula por estar parada o observando sem motivo algum. Ele parou os movimentos e postou-se em frente a ela. O coração da mesma passou a bater mais acelerado e sua respiração mais descompassada. Ela abaixou as mãos quando sentiu os braços fortes de Sasuke lhe envolver em um abraço.

- Você consegue me tirar do sério... _Me desculpe_. – Murmurou em seu ouvido, causando calafrios em todo o corpo da garota. Essas ações, essas palavras. Tudo parecia tão fácil quando estava próximo dela.

- Sasuke-kun... – Passou os braços envolta da cintura dele, o abraçando o mais forte possível e fechando os olhos.

- Você não devia entrar no quarto de um garoto. Nem abraçar ele. – Disse em um tom zombeteiro. Hesitou por alguns instantes antes de soltá-la e dar-lhe as costas. Só então Hinata lembrou-se que ele estava semi-nu e havia o abraçado mesmo assim.

- Sa... Sasu... ke... kun! – Balbuciou, com as bochechas ardendo, antes de cair e perder a consciência.

* * *

Sua cabeça doía, e o barulho do ventilador parecia mais alto que o normal, o que era irritante. Forçou para que os olhos abrissem e observou o telhado, se remexeu na cama analisou cada objeto do quarto. O quarto era semelhante ao seu, porém a cor das paredes era diferente e as roupas masculinas jogadas por toda parte davam certeza de que não era seu quarto. Sentou na cama e botou a mão na cabeça, fechando os olhos novamente em uma tentativa frustrada de lembrar-se de algo. Os passos do lado de fora do quarto se aproximavam e ecoavam em sua mente, até que a porta foi aberta lentamente.

- Hinata, acordou? – Naruto perguntou ao entrar.

- Piadas de loiras devem ter sido inspiradas em você. – Sasuke disse, indignado.

- Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun... O que houve...?

- Você desmaiou. Fazia um tempo que isso não acontecia.

- Esse é... O quarto de vocês? – Perguntou e saltou da cama. Não podia estar ali, se algum inspetor a visse no andar dos meninos, seria enviada para a diretoria com toda certeza.

- Hinata aonde você... – O moreno começou ao ver que a garota calçava as sandálias e abria a porta. – Não se esqueça do treino de piano.

- Ah, claro! – Disse e sorriu, antes de fechar a porta e correr em direção as escadas.

- Devia disfarçar esse brilho nos seus olhos.

- Se você está percebendo, realmente devo me preocupar. – Sasuke rebateu.

- O que você quis insinuar, Teme?! – Perguntou, sem compreender bem. – Ah! Sasuke!

- O que é...? – O moreno não se importou com a mudança de assunto, apenas continuou a conversa e procurou algo comestível jogado pelo quarto bagunçado.

- Já escolheu? – Questionou sem terminar a frase.

- Escolhi o quê?

- Não é óbvio? Quem você vai chamar para o baile. – Explicou, se referindo ao baile que já se aproximava. Um baile de '_Boas-vindas_', onde se reuniam todos os alunos e professores. Apenas uma desculpa inventada pelos adolescentes e aprovada pela diretora para ter uma diversão a mais ao longo do ano.

- Não vou te chamar, pode apagar essa chama de esperança daí, baka. – Disse enquanto abria uma barra de cereal que encontrou em uma das gavetas.

- Teme! Está tão engraçadinho ultimamente. – Comentou irônico. – Só quero saber... Porque...

- Pode chamar a Sakura. Não tenho dúvidas de quem irei escolher e não é ela. – Deu uma mordida na barra e olhou para o amigo que agora exibia um sorriso gigantesco e os olhos brilhantes.

* * *

**N/A:  
**_Bom, isso é tudo, pessoal q  
Ficou pequeno este capitulo e eu preciso ir, sabe como é .q  
Então o próximo capitulo vai sair mais cedo para recompensar a demora e o tamanho deste.  
Espero que gostem e não me odeiem. _

**Resposta aos comentários/reviews. **

**FranHyuuga** - Essa budega horrivel, Fran .' Obrigada pelos seus reviews, flor. Fez Kimie feliz *--*' VaKarin sofrerá o maximo, é ò_ó q  
Obrigada mesmo. 'sz Irei continuar \o\

**Pandoraff93 **- Obrigada também pelos reviews e pelos 'parabéns' *-* Que bom que você está gostando. 'sz E sasuhina é o casaal mais lindo do mundoo inteiroo (L) +1

**Uchiha Ery** - É, mas não sei se vou conseguir manter a caracterisca total do Sasu dlç ç-ç Minhas fics costumam ser excessivamente fluffys _(melosas)_ quando chega em uma parte delas. Q Mas me esforaçarei para nao acabar com a personalidade gamante dele *-*' Obrigada por mandar Review e gostar 3

**Pinkuiro** - shiosdsdhiosdhi. Amstrong, oh gosh D: Pobre Karin ;-; /PobreNada,ElaMereceMorrer -q Eu assistia muito WWE. É mara, un. *-* Jeff Hardy (L) ' Beeijos. E obrigada ;* 


	7. Ansiedade

**Antes de tudo, prestem atenção, por favor.**

Primeiramente, desculpem-me os longos dias sem post. Eu não tinha um personagem com a personalidade que eu desejava. Então criei uma. Espero que não se importem. E que também não se importem se eu desenvolver um pouco do relacionamento dela com o Neji-kun. .

_Seu nome é Yume Yamashita, uma antiga estudante de Konoha Boarding School. Yume era a melhor amiga de Hinata e namorava Neji quando ocorreu um acidente, onde sua mãe morreu. Yume teve de terminar seu namoro com Neji e saiu da escola para estudar em um lugar mais próximo de seu pai. Ao completar 16 anos, seu pai conseguiu uma transferência para uma cidade próxima e Yume não hesitou ao decidir voltar a estudar em KBS._

_

* * *

_

**Ansiedade**

_Ânsia. Estado emotivo caracterizado por um sentimento de inquietação, insegurança._

_Tentava ser o mais gentil e paciente possível, e ela sempre fora a pessoa mais paciente daquele lugar. Olhava e tentava variar os comentários de acordo com cada vestido que a amiga pegava. Era inacreditável como uma garota de 16 anos conseguia ter tantos vestidos e guardá-lo em um guarda-roupa só. _

_- E esse? – Ela perguntou, pela milésima vez. _

_- Está ótimo. _

_- Eu fico bem de verde, não é? – Perguntou, enquanto posicionava o vestido, em frente ao espelho, de forma que pudesse ter uma visão de um ângulo melhor._

_- Claro. Claro. – Seus olhos brilharam, na expectativa de que aquele seria o vestido escolhido e que poderia se levantar daquela maldita cadeira. _

_- Não, não. Muito longo este. – Disse, por fim. E o jogou na cama, sobre uma pilha de vestidos que aumentava cada vez mais. _

_A pequena suspirou, pensando nas horas de espera e reclamações que estariam por vir. Sempre conseguia entender e esperar enquanto uma adolescente estivesse escolhendo uma roupa. Mas aquilo já estava virando um absurdo. _

_- Eu preciso de um vestido perfeito! Se não, como irei ao baile com o Sasuke-kun? _

_- Sasuke-kun...? __Sasuke-kun te chamou...? – Hinata perguntou incrédula._

_- Bem... Ainda não. Ainda! – Colocou um pouco de ênfase na frase. – Mas ele irá. Então estou me preparando. – Ela explicou, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e uma risada discreta por fim._

_Hinata suspirou novamente, agora estava aliviada. Aquilo não passava de uma ilusão de Sakura. Achou um tanto cruel pensar assim, mas era a verdade, não era? _

* * *

Era sábado. E faltavam apenas seis dias para o baile e Hinata não sabia nem se iria e muito menos com quem iria. Andava sozinha pelos enormes corredores da escola. Tudo parecia absurdamente quieto. Era sábado e os poucos alunos que permaneceram na escola não saiam de seus devidos quartos. Todos se preparavam tanto para o baile que pareciam sumir dali nos momentos de intervalo. Apertou os livros, que carregava, contra o corpo. Já estava acostumada a não ir em festas escolares, apesar de Kiba lhe convidar em todas as oportunidades. Mas, pela primeira vez, estava angustiada. Ansiosa. Não para ir ao baile, mas pela esperança de que quem ela queria, iria convidá-la.

- Nunca vai acontecer – Murmurou para si, abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

- O que nunca vai acontecer? – Sasuke perguntou, ao seu lado. Hinata sobressaltou-se e parou de andar, virando-se para ele.

- V-Você tem que parar com essa mania de me assustar, Sasuke-kun!

- Desculpe, desculpe. – Ele riu discretamente e sorriu para ela. Aquele sorriso que ela adorava. E também adorava saber que era só pra ela que ele sorria.

- Er... – Balançou a cabeça, tentando fugir de seus devaneios e olhou para frente. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Dando uma volta. – Ele disse, simplesmente. E voltou a andar. Hinata o seguiu, sem saber bem o que fazer.

- Uhm... Não sabia que você ia ficar na escola esse final de semana.

- Tenho coisas importantes a fazer aqui.

- Você sabe que me deixa extremamente curiosa quando faz isso, né? – Indagou e suspirou.

- Sei. – Ele sorriu satisfeito, o que a fez rir. – Hinata...

- Hai? – Ela respondeu e o encarou.

- Err... Saiba que isso é bem difícil pra mim... – E estava mesmo. Até uma música ele havia criado, mas não teria coragem de cantá-la para Hinata. Exatamente, Uchiha Sasuke não teria coragem para fazer isso.

- Hm...? – Perguntou, a ansiedade lhe consumindo.

- Você quer ir ao baile comigo? – Ele falou tão baixo que nem ele mesmo conseguiu ouvir. Ele jamais havia feito aquilo, nunca havia desejado convidar uma garota a ir ao baile, e nem mesmo sentido o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

- O que, Sasuke-kun? – Questionou. Realmente não havia entendido o que ele havia dito. Ele a encarou, o rosto do garoto estava perceptivelmente corado, enquanto Hinata exibia um olhar confuso.

- Não me faça repetir... – Ele implorou, olhando para o outro lado. Ele respirou fundo, tomou seu papel de garoto frio por alguns segundos e falou em um tom natural. – Quer ir ao baile comigo, Hinata?

- Claro, Sasuke-kun. – Ela respondeu sem precisar pensar, mas tentou disfarçar a animação. Não que tenha conseguido, é claro. Uma explosão de sentimentos acontecia no coração da pequena garota.

- Hinata! Hinata! – A voz de Sakura chamou ao longe. Ambos pararam de andar e a aguardaram, ela correu e se aproximou rapidamente. – Oi, Sasuke-kun.

- Oi. – Ele disse, indiferente. Seu olhar para ela era frio como na época em que nem se conheciam. A aproximação de Sasuke e Hinata, sem duvidas, a perturbava. Mas não se via capaz de magoar uma amiga, então fingia não perceber.

- Oi, Sakura-chan. – Hinata cumprimentou e tentou sorrir, apesar de se sentir absurdamente culpada.

- Yume está aqui!

- Yume...? – Hinata perguntou surpreendida. Seus olhos brilharam. – Tem certeza?

- Sim, não sei como, mas ela é nossa nova companheira de quarto. – Sakura afirmou. Hinata olhou para Sasuke, suplicante.

- Vai lá. – Ele disse e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

- Até mais, Sasuke-kun. Arigato. – Sorriu para ele e correu para o quarto.

Sakura deixou Hinata na porta do quarto e foi para a sala, já que teria aula extra pelas notas ruins. Hinata agradeceu e abriu a porta. Yume estava sentada na cama do centro, que antes estava desocupada. Remexia a mochila, aparentemente procurando alguma coisa e pareceu não perceber a presença da amiga. Era possível perceber que seus cabelos negros haviam crescido, apesar de estarem presos em um coque com uma fita. Vestia uma saia vermelha xadrez, uma blusa preta com correntes e uma bota preta. Hinata estava paralisada, sentia uma imensa saudade da amiga e ela apareceu no momento em que Hinata mais precisava de alguém para lhe apoiar e aconselhar. Por algum motivo, Yume percebeu sua presença e um enorme sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

- Hina! – Ela gritou, animada e correu em direção a amiga, lhe abraçando em seguida. – Que saudade! Como você está? Li suas ultimas cartas. Que história é essa de Sasuke, eim? Lembro dele e você nunca tinha falado com ele antes. O que houve com o Naruto-kun? – Continuou tagarelando suas inúmeras dúvidas, como sempre, falava demais. Afastou-se um pouco de Hinata e percebeu que lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto da garota.

- Yu-chan... – Hinata abraçou novamente Yume.

- Você é muito sentimental, Hina. – Ela brincou. Depois de se cumprimentarem e Yume explicar que estava ali por seu pai ter conseguido uma transferência no trabalho, Hinata começou a lhe explicar sobre o que acontecia com Sasuke.

- Sakura-chan ainda gosta do Sasuke-kun. E... Eu acho que também estou gostando dele. – Ela assumiu, com o rosto completamente corado. Estava sentada em sua cama, observando os movimentos da amiga. Nunca gaguejava ao conversar sobre qualquer coisa com Yume.

- Acha? – Yume riu, enquanto abria o pequeno frigobar e pegava uma garrafa de água. – Você é engraçada, Hina. Sakura já sabe que você gosta do Sasuke. Se fosse fazer algo contra isso, já teria feito.

- Sabe? – Perguntou e se encolheu ainda mais na cama. – Mas ela fala o tempo todo sobre as esperanças dela...

- Ela espera que você desista dele. O que você não vai fazer, porque não é louca. Não é? – Questionou e olhou ameaçadoramente para ela.

- Er... Não, não sou.

- Ótimo. A diretora me disse que vai ter o baile na sexta. – Comentou apenas.

- Sasuke-kun me convidou. – Contou e abaixou a cabeça. Yume quase cuspiu toda a água, tamanha surpresa.

- Porque não me contou? Na carta você dizia que ele nem falava mais com você! Ah! E quem é essa Karin desgraçada?

- Yu-chan! – Levantou a cabeça e repreendeu a amiga. – Karin nem está aqui, ela vai pra casa dos tios nos finais de semana. E deixe-a pra lá. Sasuke-kun voltou a falar comigo há algum tempo. Ele se sentiu culpado pelo que aconteceu.

- Sonhe que eu irei 'deixar pra lá'. Sakura já sabe que ele te convidou?

- Não... – Abaixou a cabeça novamente, se sentindo culpada mais uma vez.

- Você vai contar hoje, porque amanhã nos vamos sair para comprar um vestido pra você.

- Hoje? Vestido? E pra você? Não vai ao baile? – Hinata perguntou, olhando-a curiosamente. Yume riu de tantas perguntas.

- Ei, ei, pensei que eu era a curiosa aqui. Não sei.

- Como não? E o Neji-nii... Ahn...

- Não tem problema falar sobre ele. Ele nem deve saber que eu estou aqui, e nem precisa saber. Vamos até a sala de teatro? Quero te mostrar uma música que eu escrevi. Vamos, vamos! – Ela andou até a cama e puxou a amiga.

- Estou indo, Yu-chan. Estou indo.

Anoiteceu e ambas voltaram para o quarto. Sakura estava deitada na cama, observando o teto, pensativa. Yume foi até o banheiro e Hinata sentou em sua cama. Ficou uns instantes brincando com os próprios dedos e procurando um pouco de coragem. Respirou fundo e contou até 10.

- Etto... Sakura-chan... – Ela esperou uma resposta, mas ela não chegou. – Sasuke-kun me...

- Eu já sei, Hinata. – Ela disse se levantando. – Não se preocupe. Eu vou ao baile com o Naruto.

- Vai? Mas... Saku... – Hinata parou de falar quando Sakura saiu do quarto e fechou a porta bruscamente. Yume saiu do banheiro sentou na cama de Hinata, de frente para ela. Ambas mantiveram o silêncio, enquanto Hinata permanecia com a cabeça baixa. Yume lhe estendeu os braços e sorriu. A Hyuuga lhe abraçou e chorou.

* * *

**Segunda-feira. **

Estava sentada na sala de teatro, dessa vez estava desacompanhada. Sentada em frente ao piano, como costumava fazer. Ergueu as mãos lentamente e as apoiou sobre as teclas do piano. Fechou os olhos e começou a tocar. Alguns consideravam estranha a forma com que ela entrava em sintonia com o instrumento quando começava a tocar e cantar. Fechou os olhos e começou a cantar.

_- __It keeps coming back to me I remember this pain It spreads across my eyes. __Everything is dull (Isso fica voltando para mim, eu me lembro desta dor. Estende-se pelos meus olhos. Tudo é estúpido.)_ – Ela cantava, sem deixar de tocar. Ficou um bom tempo ali, cantando a música que demorou tanto tempo escrevendo e a que mais envolveu seus sentimentos. – _I'm lost in a deep winter sleep I can't seem to find my way out alone Can you wake me? (Eu estou perdida numa profunda hibernação. Eu não consigo achar a saída sozinha. Você pode me acordar?)_

- Sua voz continua perfeita. – Uma voz, que não ouvia a muito tempo, comentou. Abriu os olhos e encarou Neji. Ele estava parado na porta do teatro. Realmente havia crescido bastante. Seus longos cabelos estavam completamente soltos, usava uma blusa branca de mangas, calça jeans e um tênis preto. Ele começou a andar em direção ao palco, onde Yume estava.

- Hinata lhe contou? – Perguntou. A cada passo que ele dava, seu coração parecia acelerar mais. Ele apenas sorriu, denunciando a prima. – Tsc. Traidora. – Brincou.

- Não pretendia me ver? – Neji questionou. Seu olhar era frio e indiferente, como de costume, apesar de sentir sentimentos diferentes pela presença dela.

- Talvez. Não devia estar com a _Tenten_? – Disse o nome com um tanto de repugnância. Chegou um pouco para o lado, no banco, para dar um espaço para que ele sentasse.

- Talvez. – Ele a provocou, sentando-se ao seu lado. Yume o encarou, perceptivelmente irritada ao tocar no assunto. Tenten sempre gostou do Neji, o que nunca deixou Yume muito feliz. – Ciúmes?

- Nunca. – Respondeu firme e riu. Abaixou a cabeça e tocou algumas notas, tentando diminuir a timidez. – Senti sua fal... – Sua frase foi interrompida quando ele estendeu a mão até sua bochecha e lhe fez o encarar.

- Também senti. – Afirmou. Logo se aproximou e seus lábios se tocaram.


End file.
